Project KNIGHT
by Celestial Flowers
Summary: Ketika [Portal] dari [Dimensi Lain] terbuka dan memunculkan berbagai makhluk fantasi dari Dunia Lain yang disebut dengan [Conqueror]mulai dari Kelinci raksasa, hingga Naga datang untuk menantang dan mendominasi manusia modern, maka K.N.I.G.H.T adalah jawaban dari tantangan itu. Warn : AU! Strong! Rias, Strong! Issei, Soon-Godlike! Naru,Semi-Depression!Naru, Semi-Mecha, Dll


**_Project K.N.I.G.H.T_**

 _Presented by **Celestial Flowers**_

 ** _© Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_**

 ** _Strong! Rias, Overpowered! Issei, Temporary-Normal! Naru, AU, OC, OOC, Typo(s)_**

 ** _Pair : ... x ..._**

 ** _Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya adalah silent readers yang berevolusi menjadi seorang Author._**

 _~Pinggiran Tokyo, 31 Desember, 11:55 P.M~_

 _"Ruin Princess kepada Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, melaporkan bahwa musuh dalam jangkauan serangan kalian,"_ Melalui komunikasi radio yang sudah terpasang dalam satu set baju zirah futuristik berwarna merah menyala itu, sosok gadis dengan helaian rambut merah darah miliknya yang terlindung armor itu melaporkan keadaan. Mata emerald miliknya kini terfokus kepada wujud nyata dari ras terkuat yang sering ada di dunia fantasi sebagai antagonis, Naga.

Dia sama tingginya dengan wahana H*steria yang ada di Duf*n, memiliki sepasang sayap yang tak lagi dapat digunakan karena parahnya luka yang didapat, matanya merah menyala dan memancarkan kebencian, dan pastinya terluka parah – terutama di bagian indera perasa, penglihatan, dan juga sayap-. Walaupun hampir mendekati ajal, dia tetap melakukan perlawanan yang bagi _Ruin Princess_ tak begitu berarti ini, gadis itu memberikan senyum miring kepada makhluk _gigantic_ yang terkapar dekat satu-satunya bangunan di tempat ini.

Armor miliknya berwarna merah, desainnya sendiri sedikit tak masuk akal dengan area sekitar perut dan paha terekspos dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuh ideal dari gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu. Tangan kanannya yang terlapisi oleh pelindung tangan dengan warna yang sama plus sebuah batu berwarna hijau di masing-masing punggung tangan, ia mengaktifkan radio miliknya.

 _"Markas Pusat, aku menunggu instruksi darimu,"_ katanya, mengabaikan sosok naga raksasa yang acap kali mencoba untuk menyerang, namun selalu terjatuh karena lukanya yang terlalu parah, makhluk bodoh.

 _"Disini Markas Pusat. Ruin Princess, kau tidak diperbolehkan mengambil tindakan gegabah dan tetaplah di lokasi hingga bantuan datang. Dan uhm, semoga beruntung,"_ Ia mengangguk paham akan perintah dari pusat, walaupun sedikit kecewa karena dilarang untuk menyelesaikan misinya dengan membunuh makhluk dari dunia fantasi ini saat ini juga. Lagipula tubuh bagian bawahnya juga mulai kepanasan karena terik matahari yang membakar lingkungan tandus yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan liar dengan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang telah tampak rapuh karena dimakan usia, bangunan itu telah ditinggalkan oleh manusia dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

 _"Nee Naruto-kun, ada waktu luang setelah misi selesai?"_ Menanyakan waktu luang dari _Markas Pusat_ , ini bukanlah hal yang dapat dijadikan teladan untuk **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** yang lain. Pendengaran si rambut crimson itu menangkap adanya suara helaan nafas di sisi lain radio –Markas Pusat-.

 _"Rias Gremory-san, perlu aku ingatkan bahwa kita masih dalam tugas? Jadi aku perintahkan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama asli."_

 _CLICK_

Jalur komunikasi radio diputus secara sepihak oleh Markas Pusat. Helaan nafas lelah terdengar darinya ketika ia mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak dengan duduk santai sambil memandangi lawan yang sudah tak dapat bergerak, namun masih harus diwaspadai ini.

Seharusnya cukup mudah untuk dirinya jika hanya memberika pukulan terakhir sebelum naga ini benar-benar mati, namun ia tak lakukan itu karena pengalamannya yang dulu pernah bertindak gegabah terhadap lawan yang notabene adalah _Elder Lich_ yang sudah sekarat dan berakhir dengan ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena lawannya meledakkan area disekitarnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan lawannya. Biasanya terlalu menekan makhluk yang sudah tertekan dapat membalik arah dari angin kemenangan itu sendiri, dan itulah yang ia pelajari dari tragedi melawan _Undead_ berwujud tengkorak yang dapat menggunakan sihir itu.

Entah karena rasa sudah menyerangnya dengan cukup telak, ia berpikir untuk menghabisi makhluk ras Naga ini. Hal itu juga akan ia realisasikan saat ini juga, terbukti dengan bola berwarna merah menyala yang tercipta di tangan kanannya, tetapi bantuan datang di saat yang tepat.

Walau samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara bising yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa helikopter yang membawa bala bantuan datang, senyum tipis tercetak dibalik helm merah dengan desain layaknya naga itu. Indera visualnya telah menangkap 2 buah sosok yang diangkut masing-masing 8 helikopter sekaligus dengan cara digantung menggunakan tali-tali baja yang menjadi pengikat antara **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** yang berperan sebagai objek utama dan helikopter sebagai pengantarnya.

Bagi orang awam yang memiliki pengetahuan sama sekali tentang teknologi militer pada masa ini, mereka akan menganggap cara menggantung manusia dengan beberapa helikopter tercanggih - yang mampu menampung beban hingga 10 ton masing-masingnya – adalah tindakan bodoh dan pemborosan. Anggapan itu mungkin masih ada ketika pemerintah masih membatasi informasi, tepatnya sebelum Dewa yang pertama kalinya muncul dari salah satu dari ribuan portal yang terbuka, Dewa itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas 1.8 milyar jiwa melayang dan membunuh sebanyak 270 **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** – sembilan per sepuluh jumlah total **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** pada saat itu.

" _Sekiryuutei_ dan _Hakuryuukou_ , dua personel dengan armor bertipe Naga dan berat sekitar 60 ton. Cukup mengejutkan mereka mengirim teman-temanku sebagai personel bantuan," gumam Rias di sela-sela pengamatannya terhadap 2 personel bantuannya. Semenjak Jepang menjadi daerah terakhir yang diduduki oleh manusia, **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertarung sendirian, walaupun musuhnya terbilang sangat lemah. Terimakasih kepada Dewa itu yang telah memojokkan manusia sampai seperti ini.

Walaupun Naga ini muncul dari portal terletak di area peradaban terbesar manusia saat ini – Tokyo -, ia tak dapat masuk lebih dalam dari salah satu distrik yang telah ditinggalkan karena lokasinya yang berdekatan dengan portal dimensi.

 ** _[Dragon Shot]_**

Bola pejal merah itu melesat dari **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** dengan armor naga berwarna merah menuju ke Naga yang sekarang sudah menjadi nama, bersamaan dengan meledaknya bola berpijar itu dengan membentuk bola merah raksasa yang turut mengukir sebuah lubang seluas 30 meter pada gedung berlantai 50. Satu getaran yang cukup kecil saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ambruk, dan Rias menebak jika gedung itu akan runtuh bersamaan dengan 2 buah objek hidup seberat 60 ton jatuh dari langit tatkala tali-tali baja itu terlepas dari tubuh mereka.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Gempa berskala kecil dan ledakan terjadi ketika mereka mendarat di aspal usang yang sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Bersamaan dengan momen itu, gedung 50 lantai itu runtuh dan mengarah tepat kearah _Sekiryuutei_ dan _Hakuryuukou_.

BRAKKKK

SWUUSHHH

BLAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Dengan sapuan tangan kanan yang nampak tak bertenaga dari _Sekiryuutei_ , gedung yang seharusnya ambruk menimpa dirinya dan rekan putihnya itu terhempas layaknya bantal dari kapas yang ditampar oleh anak kecil dan melayang, sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan menyebabkan bumi kembali bergetar. Suara bising yang khas dari beton berlumut yang hancur dan kaca-kaca berdebu yang pecah benar-benar mengisi keheningan di siang itu.

"Misi selesai."

* * *

 ** _"Bantai Dewa, Perbudak Iblis"_**

 ** _Project K.N.I.G.H.T_**

 ** _Naruto PoV_**

Dahulunya, dunia ini begitu tenang tanpa peperangan dan konflik yang berkepanjangan, dan seharusnya akan terus berlanjut seperti itu jika tidak ada sesuatu yang disebut...

 ** _[Portal]._**

Diawali dengan retakan-retakan yang nampak surealistis di langit, dan berakhir dengan suara yang terdengar seperti kaca yang pecah dan disusul dengan berbagai macam makhluk dan monster yang merangkak dari dalamnya, **_Conqueror._**

Awalnya, makhluk-makhluk asing ini muncul dalam bentuk hewan-hewan ataupun makhluk yang cukup lemah dan dapat dengan mudah diatasi dengan persenjataan militer pada saat itu. _Wild Rabbit, Orc, Wolf, Grey Wolf, Goblin._ Monster yang keluar pada saat itu masih dapat diatasi dengan begitu mudahnya, semudah menarik pelatuk senjata api. Namun, seperti menyapu gurun pasir, jumlah makhluk-makhluk dunia fantasi ini seperti tak terbatas, terbukti dengan begitu banyaknya dari mereka yang terbunuh, akan tetapi selalu kembali muncul, sementara manusia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk _menambal_ langit berlubang yang selanjutnya dipanggil sebagai **_[Portal]_** itu.

Untuk mengukur kekuatan tempur dari **_Conqueror_** , diputuskanlah untuk menggunakan sistem _level_ untuk menjadi acuan utama. _Grey Wolf_ , yang seharusnya terkuat hanyalah berlevel 5, sementara yang lainnya tak dapat melebihi level 4.

Dari makhluk lemah seperti yang disebutkan diatas, lama kelamaan yang keluar dari sana menjadi semakin kuat, dengan ras Naga dengan level 40 yang kami anggap sebagai puncaknya karena kekuatan tempur mereka yang sangat kuat. Perlu usaha keras dari Tank, Jet tempur, dan berbagai serangan artileri untuk menjatuhkan mereka.

Sama seperti ras yang semakin bervariasi keluar dari **_[Portal]_** , manusia semakin berkembang dan mulai menyadari satu hal ; pertarungan ini tak akan ada akhirnya.

Kami perlu senjata yang baru, dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Tank, misil, Jet tempu ataupun kapal perang tak lebih dari sekedar alat untuk menunda mereka. Prajurit hanyalah sebuah profesi sebagai **_tumbal_** untuk memperlambat kepunahan manusia seiring dengan semakin kuatnya makhluk yang keluar dari sana.

Dan terciptalah **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** , sosok manusia yang imajinasinya berhasil dibuat kenyataan menggunakan teknologi **_[Solid Imagine]_** , dimana memiliki landasan dasar untuk menciptakan berbagai macam _Prajurit Super_ dengan armor dan persenjataan menurut imajinasi mereka masing-masing.

Pada umumnya, manusia memiliki level potensi tak lebih dari 20 apabila diukur dengan menggunakan status _Dexterity, Vitality, Strenghts,_ dan _Intelligence_ yang terpendam sejak lahir. Dan untuk menjadi **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** , setidaknya seseorang harus memiliki lvl 40 dalam keempat potensi terpendam mereka.

Dan **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** pertama yang muncul berada pada level maksimal yang dapat dijadikan kenyataan oleh SI pada waktu itu – Solid Imagine - , yakni level 50. Pada level itu, hanya dibutuhkan 2 personel **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** untuk menaklukan seekor Naga, dan masa keemasan **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** -pun dimulai.

Setelah seluruh Negara di dunia bersatu dan bersama menggunakan **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** , angin kemenangan membuat kami terbang tinggi seiring dengan meningkatnya capaian level potensi dasar yang dapat dijadikan kenyataan oleh SI menjadi level 60, dan kemudian 70. Walaupun tingkat level yang dapat digapai semakin tinggi, masih ada saja yang dapat mencapainya.

Armor **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** sendiri semuanya memiliki bentuk sama ; sebuah zirah dari besi berwarna putih yang telah tertanam SI – yang disebut dengan **_[Container]_** \- dengan capaian level maksimal tertentu yang akan menjadi berbagai bentuk dengan sendirinya dengan mengikuti bentuk yang sebelumnya telah diwujudkan oleh SI kepada masing-masing personel. Apabila seseorang berlevel lebih tinggi dari **_[Container]_** , maka dirinya dapat menggunakannya, dengan catatan akan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bertahan dari sensasi tercekik ataupun kesempitan.

Seperti seseorang berlevel 70 mengenakan **_[Container]_** berlevel 65, maka sama seperti seorang remaja yang memakai baju ukuran anak-anak, dan akan menyebabkan sensasi tidak nyaman seperti sulit bernafas, kerja jantung meningkat, dan lainnya. Dalam realita, ukuran paru-paru, otak, dan jantung akan diperkecil, begitu juga dengan pembuluh darah dan lainnya, sehingga dapat menyebabkan kematian apabila perbedaan level antara **_[Container]_** dengan ** _K.N.I.G.H.T_** terlalu jauh. Namun efeknya akan semakin berkurang jika perbedaan levelnya semakin sedikit, seperti 69 dan 70 misalnya.

Karena **_[Kantung Dimensi]_** milik **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** tidak dapat dihilangkan bebannya secara menyeluruh, biasanya mereka memiliki berat lebih dari puluhan ton! Walau begitu, mereka dapat bergerak dengan normal karena **_[Container]_** -nya yang meniadakan beban tersebut kepada penggunanya – hanya penggunanya! - . Untuk mencegah mereka menghancurkan aspal dan bangunan-bangunan ketika menuju ke lokasi pertempuran, biasanya mereka diangkut dengan beberapa helikopter sekaligus. Salahkan kepada peralatan mereka yang beratnya tidak masuk akal dan SI - **_[Solid Imagine]_** \- yang tidak mampu meniadakan aspek berat ataupun beban secara keseluruhan.

Hanya untuk pamer, pacarku adalah kandidat **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** terkuat di masa depan lho, dia adalah Yuuki Asuna, seorang gadis cantik dengan potensi level 120! SERATUS DUAPULUH!

Ketika tragedi **_Human Extinction_** terjadi ketika ras yang tak pernah kami duga muncul dari **_[Portal]_** baru dari New Yok , yakni **Dewa**. Awalnya, penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang rakyat jelata, namun memiliki aura yang begitu kuat. Dan tragedipun terjadi ketika **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** lvl 70 dengan nama _Randz Kitsu_ dengan mudahnya tercerai-berai tubuhnya hanya karena sebuah sapuan tangan tanpa tenaga, dan disusul dengan terbunuhnya seluruh **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** yang dimiliki oleh Amerika, dan kemudian hari berlalu begitu cepat dan tanpa sadar **Dewa** telah membuat 1.8 **milyar** nyawa melayang, dan hanya menyisakan Jepang sebagai satu-satunya wilayah manusia yang masih bertahan.

Manusia pada krisis kepunahan waktu itu, akan tetapi Asuna muncul sebagai Pahlawan. Walau aku telah berusaha semampuku untuk mencegahnya untuk bertarung, dia bersikeras melaju ke Beijing, dan berhasil lolos dari pencegahanku.

Setelah sampai disana, digunakannya **_[Container]_** terbaik berlevel 70 dan melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan sang **Dewa** , Hikkigaya Hachiman. Beijing hancur setelah 2 jam pertarungan, dan Hachiman berhasil ditangkapnya dan dimasukkan kedalam ruangan isolasi berdinding baja setebal 50 meter dengan gas bius selalu mengisi ruangan itu setiap detiknya, hal itu dilakukan untuk mencegahnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Aku tak terlalu mengingat detail jelas dari serentetan peristiwa yang terjadi setelahnya, namun yang jelas keajaiban terjadi ; Asuna masih hidup setelah mengalami penderitaan didalam **_[Container]_** dengan perbedaan 50 level itu! Dan aku menangis bahagia karenanya, dia juga menangis sepertiku sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Mungkin hanya hal itu yang aku ketahui tentang dunia ini, dimana Jepang adalah tempat terakhir manusia dapat hidup dari ancaman makhluk dunia fantasi yang disebut dengan **_Conqueror_**. Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai sistem **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** di lain waktu, itupun kalau aku mengingatnya.

* * *

 ** _"Hancurkan Lawanmu sebelum dia menghancurkanmu"_**

 ** _Project K.N.I.G.H.T_**

Dengan mengelap keringat yang menetes yang membanjiri dahiku, akhirnya aku dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat kemenangan _Ruin Princess_ dan lainnya. Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun semenjak tragedi yang disebabkan oleh **Dewa** – yang sekarang menjadi seorang Hikikomori dan NEET gila game – ingatan pada masa itu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku.

 _"Kau tak apa, Naru-kun?"_

Asuna menanyakan keadaanku dengan raut muka agak cemas, namun tampak imut menurutku. Aku membelai pelan rambut oranye kecoklatan miliknya, ia sedikit _blushing_ dan itu semakin menambah kesan imut miliknya. Ahh, indahnya hidupku ketika berada disamping Asuna, aku mengabaikan para bawahanku – ingat, aku berpangkat sebagai pemimpin di cabang Kuoh! Dan pasukanku adalah _Ruin Princess, Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei_ – yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh mereka. _Unit_ -ku dikirim karena prestasi kami yang cukup cemerlang, terlebih seorang **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** masa depan dengan level 120 berada tangan Kuoh, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kami dapat melawan apapun yang muncul dari begitu banyak **_[Portal]_** di seluruh penjuru dunia kelak.

"Nee, Asuna- _chan,_ ingin makan siang di taman?"

 _"Tentu! Ayo berangkat!"_

Dan kamipun berangkat menuju taman dekat gedung Markas Cabang Kuoh berdiri, ketika baru sampai di aula, kami bertemu dengan Rias, Issei, dan Vali, mereka tersenyum kepada kami.

"Yoo Naruto, Asuna. Ingin makan siang?" tanya Issei dengan nada bersahabat, tatapannya terarah lurus kepadaku dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat untuk menyapa. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat serta menjawab pertanyaan yang dia tujukan padaku.

"Tentu saja, Issei. Aku dan Asuna akan makan siang di taman dekat markas, ingin ikut?"

"Maaf, tapi kami terlalu lelah karena terlalu lama digantung di helikopter cepat itu, dan juga Vali sedikit mual karenanya,"

Aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu, lagipula wajah Vali pucat sekali dan aku cukup kasihan kepadanya. Salahkan kepada Helikopter yang memiliki kecepatan seperti pesawat jet itu yang membawa mereka dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

"Kalau begitu, kami makan siang dulu. Dan Rias- _san_ , berhenti memasang wajah murung, pasti berat badanmu bertambah lagi-"

DUAKHHH

Akh! Tepat di perut, pukulan gadis itu memang hebat. Asuna terkikik geli melihat kelakuanku dan Rias, aku menggembungkan pipiku dan itu semakin membuat tawanya kian keras sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

 _"Pfft- Maaf Naru-kun, tapi mengatakan tentang berat kepada seorang gadis adalah hal terlarang di dunia ini, hik.. hik.. hik,"_

Tolong berhenti menertawaiku, dan saranmu itu cukup masuk akal, wahai gadis cantik berbobot 20 ton!

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Naruto," ucap Issei dan berjalan menjauh dan diikuti dengan Rias dan Vali, menuju ruang perawatan? Mungkin saja.

Dan kamipun pergi ke taman dan melakukan ritual makan siang dengan khidmat.

 ** _Naruto Pov End_**

* * *

 ** _Sementara di Ruang Perawatan-_**

Ruangan ini dapat dibilang cukup kecil, namun memiliki peralatan dan berbagai macam obat yang cukup berguna untuk menghadapi berbagai penyakit ataupun luka, baik ringan hingga yang berat. Namun yang Vali butuhkan disini hanyalah beberapa obat penghilang mual dan berbaring di kasur untuk sejenak, membiarkan teman-temannya duduk santai di kasur yang lain.

"Nee, sampai kapan kita membiarkan Naruto terjebak dalam _ilusi_ -nya sendiri?" tanya Rias, wajahnya nampak murung dan tak bersemangat. Belum ada jawaban yang berhasil didapatnya dalam beberapa menit, melainkan hanya muncul pendapat yang lain dari mulut Vali.

"Entahlah. Sebegitu sayangnya ia kepada Asuna, hingga ia tak dapat menerima fakta bahwa Asuna telah gugur?"

Ruangan itu kembali hening, mereka sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing tentang Naruto. Mereka ingat betul saat Naruto menjadi sakit jiwa dan masuk kedalam ruangan terisolasi, ia hanya menyebutkan nama **_'Asuna, Asuna, dan Asuna'_**. Ia berhasil keluar dari tempat itu karena secara tidak sengaja, otaknya sendiri membuat sebuah efek _ilusi_ tentang _'Asuna'_ , dan membuat gadis itu hidup dalam khayalannya. Terkecuali karena ia menganggap Asuna benar-benar hidup, ia dapat berpikir dengan jernih dan otaknya yang jenius dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari kandidat **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** terkuat, yang mampu melawan **Dewa** apabila **_[Container]_** miliknya telah dibuat, _**Spirit Breaker** , _Naruto Uzumaki, sang level 250.

.

.

. . . . . **TBC . . . . . .**

Halo! Saya adalah author baru yang dulunya adalah seorang Silent Reader, kali ini saya datang dan menyajikan fic pertama saya yang berjudul **_Project K.N.I.G.H.T_**. Mungkin kalian masih belum mengerti betul tentang detail-detail dari teknologi yang digunakan untuk menjadikan imajinasi menjadi kenyataan – Solid Imagine – dan tentang **_K.N.I.G.H.T_** itu sendiri. Sebenarnya saya ingin menjelaskan semuanya dalam 1 chapter, tapi karena terlalu banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan, maka saya persingkat saja penjelasannya.

* * *

 _Nama : Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Kedudukan : Kandidat **K.N.I.G.H.T**_ / Pemimpin Cabang Kuoh

 _Umur : 25 tahun_

 _Level : 250 – belum dapat dijangkau oleh teknologi **[Solid Imagine]** saat ini – _

_Nama sandi : **Spirit Breaker**_

 _Riwayat Penyakit : Depresi berat, tapi tak mempengaruhi kemampuan berpikirnya_

 _Status : Hidup_

 _Tipe Armor : Dewa_

* * *

 _Nama : Hyodou Issei_

 _Kedudukan : **K.N.I.G.H.T**_

 _Umur : 25_

 _Level : 95_

 _Nama Sandi : Sekiryuutei_

 _Riwayat Penyakit : -_

 _Status : Hidup_

 _Tipe Armor : Naga_

* * *

 _Nama : Rias Gremory_

 _Kedudukan : **K.N.I.G.H.T**_

 _Umur : 23_

 _Level : 92_

 _Nama Sandi : Ruin Princess_

 _Riwayat Penyakit : -_

 _Status : Hidup_

 _Tipe Armor : Naga_

* * *

 _Nama : Vali_

 _Kedudukan : **K.N.I.G.H.T**_

 _Umur : 25_

 _Level : 95_

 _Nama Sandi : Hakuryuukou_

 _Riwayat Penyakit : Masuk Angin_

 _Status : Hidup_

 _Tipe Armor : Naga_

* * *

 _Nama : Yuuki Asuna_

 _Kedudukan : **K.N.I.G.H.T**_ – Sebelum kematiannya –

 _Umur : 20 tahun_

 _Level : 120_

 _Nama Sandi : Asuna_

 _Riwayat Penyakit : -_

 _Status : Gugur dalam Aksi_

 _Tipe Armor : Valkyrie_

 ** _Have a nice day!_**


End file.
